Love isn't always easy
by XxteamwolfpackxX
Summary: Emma just missed her brother. That's all. She got way more than she expected. What do you do when your soul-mate is in love with another? what about when a certain pale brunette takes advantage of his love? jacob/oc (imprint)sorry the editing went bad so the words are all weird:(
1. coming home

**N/A** I don't own Twilight but I do own the character Emma oh, and some of the plot points. "A Thousand Years" belongs toChristina Perri. I think that this will be the only story that I will be updateing, unless some of you PM me asking me tocontinue. Just say the name of the story and how you would like the stories to lead to and stuff like that. Review please andtell me if you like it, if not then I would love to hear some of your suggestions on what I should write about. Oh, ya one more thing there is some bella bashing but not to much because I like her character a little, I just don't like the way she used jacob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Epilouge**

I just came to visit my brother. That's all I wanted to do, stay for a few weeks and then

return back to california and focus on my music. I had a very content life back in

california. I loved it there, the sun, the beaches, just everything. But that all seemed to

vanish within two seconds. My whole life changed in two seconds and I had no control

over it. I was stuck here with a guy that was in love with someone else, but claims to

want me more. What else could I ask for? I have a super hot guy that "wants" me, a

group of friends that are like family, and I have my brother. Which means I should be

happy and live happily ever after, right? Well not for me. My life is way more

complicated then that. And this is the story of my effed up life. Who knows maybe I will

get my happy ending. Well at least that's what I thought until one "special" little pale ,

brunnette kept changing her mind just because she could.

**CHAPTER 1**

'' Bye Emmy, I am gonna miss you so much, come back real soon K?'' Ava chocked out in

between sobs. Gosh she was going to make me cry now. ''Oh, Av it's ok. I am only

visiting for a couple weeks, I promise I will be back very soon.'' I said as a few tears

managed to escape my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and hugged her before I

boarded the airplane. I took my seat and looked out the window. I was somewhat

excited to go back home, but apart of me didn't want to go because it would bring back

memories of my past, and I knew that those memories would bring pain and sorrow

and I really didn't want to feel that way ever again. I honestley think that if my brother

wasn't there I wouldn't go back home. Ever. I love my brother so much and feeling the

pain that being there brings, is a very small price to pay to see him happy again. I was

brought out of my thoughts when some blonde bimbo with fake boobs and way to

much makeup on, told me that we were about take off and that I needed to put my

seat belt on and sit in a ready position. I wanted tell her to eff off but I didn't because

my safety is more important to me. Oh did I forget tomention that I have a bad temper

and I blow up on people about once a day. The thought made me laugh. I wonder if it

runs in the family. I put my head phones in and decided to listen to peaceful song. I

selected a song called ' A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri.

(_Verse 1) Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow ,One step closer_

_(Chorus) I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_(Verse 2) Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave I will not let anything Take_

_away What's standing in front of me Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

(_Chorus) I have died everyday Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_One step closer One step closer_

_(Chorus) I have died everyday Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

The last thought I had before I fell asleep was that I wanted to find a love like that

some day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

PPOV

We were all at Sam and Emilly's place in the living room watching a movie called "Baby

Mama". Everyone was laughing at something funny that happened in the movie but I

was distracted by the clock. It was three o'clock and my little sister's flight landed at

four. That gave me an hour to get from here to PA by car. Well maybe if I drive really

fast ,and manage to not get a ticket, I will make it in time. God knows what Emma will

do to me if I keep here waiting to long. I quickly get off the couch. Everyone except for

jared who knew about my sister visiting , looked at me like I was crazy. I just said that

I had to go. I dashed out the door and hopped into my truck. I was about five minutes

away when I felt my phone ring. I seen that it was emma. I answered and instantly

heard her screaming about me making her wait for a half hour surrounded by people

that she didnt know. I quickly gave her an apology and assured her that I would be

there in two minutes. Geez her temper was almost as bad as mine.

I pulled into the little loop thingy were you pick people up at and started searching for

her eargerly. I missed her so much I haven't seen her in over five years. Sure we talked

and e-mailed each other but it just wasn't the same as talking face to face. When I

finnally seen her, I was shocked to say the least. She looked so different from the last

time I had seen here. I pulled up by her. I got out to help her put her bags in the back

of my truck. ''BB! I missed you so much!" she said as she lunged herself into my arms.

She always used to call me that. It stands for 'Big Brother'. "I missed you to emmy'' I

whispered into her hair. I put he down and she had this weird look on her face "why

are you so hot?" she said ,confusion evident in her voice. I quickly decided to turn her

question into a joke and said "It's all in the genes baby!" we both laughed together

as we got into the truck. We talked, joked, laughed, and listened to music all the way

back to Lapush. I loved having my babysister back home. now all that was left to do is

convince her to stay.

**kinda how she looks at the air port-(emma)**

**(paul's truck) 37123995/Nissan%20Truck-Blue%20stripes_**


	2. love?

**chapter 2**

EPOV

When Paul and I got back to the house i put my stuff in my old room. "hey Emma, were gonna go to one of my friends place so I

can intoduce you to the pack" Paul yelled from down stairs. Pack? I guess that's just what he calls his group of friends. "Ok i'm just

gonna take a shower real quick." I yelled back. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of ripped skinny jeans , my

starbucks crop top t-shirt that showed my anchor belly button ring and a pair of black peep toe heels so that my pink nail

polish was visible .I did natural makeup with a little eyeliner and mascara along with some clear lipgloss to add a bit of shine. I left

my curls natural, hanging to my waist. Over the summer Ava convinced me to get highlights and I had to admit that it made my hair

look good against my russet skin. When I was done I went down stairs to see paul watching T.V. When he seen me come down

the stairs he got his keys and said lets go. I laughed at how impatient he was. I guess thats were I got it from. We were in the truck

and I asked about his friends. He told me how they were all like brothers. He also told me that Jared was dating a girl named Kim

Littlesea and guy named Sam Uley was engaged to a girl named Emily Young, which confused me because last I heard he was

engaged to Leah Clearwater. I knew this because my old bestfriend ,Seth Clearwater, is her younger brother. When I asked him

about it he stiffened and told me that they just didn't work out. I nodded as we pulled into the drive way of a small cottage home

with lots of flower beds along one side of it.I got out and walked to the door and waited for Paul to knock but he didn't. He just

opened the door and walked in pulling me with him. I was about to admonish him when, I heard my bestfriend seth yell ''Emmy!'' and

he picked me up into a hug and kissed me. Well not really it was just a peck. But it wasn't like that, that was just how we always

greeted each other. To an outsider it would look like were together, but that would just be weird and uncomfortable for us. " Sethy!

ohmygod babe! I have missed you so much" I said before he put me down. It was then that I seen that he was huge and me

being me said "babe your, your huge and hot!" I said causing everyone to laugh. I turned around and walked up to a couple

standing by the kitchen and introduced myself "Hi i'm Emma, and you must be Sam and Emily" they looked scocked but nodded

and laughed. Then I went up to the next couple I seen. They were sitting on the couch together. "Hi, as you probably already know

my names Emma and you must be Kim?" I said to the girl because I already knew Jared. I turned to him and grinned " Hey Jar-

bear!" he smiled and said " Hey spit fire!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. I went over to Seth and sat on his lap. Everyone

aside from Paul, Seth, and Jared looked at me with confusion. " So, what your guys's names?" I asked looking at the other three

figures in the room. "I'm quil." The big beefy one said and I knew that he was a cocky one as soon as he winked at me. I

grinned. I can have fun messing with him later I thought to myself. I waved to him and winked back. I heard someone growl and

looked over to see that it was Paul. Wait growl? I looked at him with shock and confusion. I was about to ask him what that was

all about when I heard someone say "I'm embry" the shy one said with a small wave. He was skinnier than the others but

he had lean muscles. "Hi embry" I said softly trying to make him more comfortable. He flashed me a small smile. I looked at the

next guy, he was litterally drool worthy. " I'm jacob but you can call me jake." he said and his voice was all husky and it made me

melt . Oh gosh he didnt have a shirt on. My eyes traveled down to his wonderful V that led to the forbidden forest. My eyes travel

back up his eight pack, yes eight pack, to his face that had a strong looking jaw and a cute little pug nose that I thought was

adorable. Then I looked into his eyes and I lost all of my breath and he looked exactley how I felt. So many different

emotions flashed through his eyes. Love, devotion, longing, confusion, and then ...anger? And at that moment we all heard a loud

engine cut off. I looked out the window and saw a petite pale girl with brown hair and muddy brown eyes race up the porch and

burst through the door. She ran straight to my Jacob. Wait my Jacob were did that come from? Well I was proven wrong less than a

second later when she jumped on Jacob and wrapped her legs around him. Then the worse thing that could happen happened. She

kissed him. I could practically hear my heart breaking into peices. Nope I was wrong again, her kissing him wasn't the worse

thing that could happen. It was him kissing her back. I felt tears pool at my eyes. NO I will not let them see me cry over some

random guy that I didn't even know, But I just couldn't take sitting here and watch them kiss like there was no tommorow. I jumped

up off of seth and ran out of the house. To were? I had no idea. But I just kept running even when I heard my brother and Seth yelling

my name and saying for me to come back. Were they serious? Come back and do what? Watch the guy I love kiss another girl?

Wait love? I fell onto the sand of a beach. This beach seemed familiar to me. Oh it was my beach, the beach that I always came to

when I lived here.I heard a wolf howl in agony in the distance. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out cold.

emma's belly button ring - . /tumblr_lxtgouWUv01qmlrsvo1_

emma's starbucks shirt- .


End file.
